To be named later
by honmono masuku no aru mugen
Summary: We haven't desided on a name yet. My friends and I wrote this. It has to do with characters from Zelda, Fire Emblem, Pikmin,Kirby, and others that I will release later when they make their debut. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! happy now. : REVIEW D:
1. Chapter 1

Unnamed

* * *

Prologue

I hope you like it. Me and my friends wrote it. If you read my other story then please don't just dismiss this one … well. We did lose the first page so all you need to know is that Marth traveled to Hyrule to ask Zelda something concerning Link. Once we find the missing page I'll give it its own little chapter. Like a filler episode. That's all for now.

Princess Zelda

smiles Some friendly competition would be good for him. It must be horrifically boring for him considering most of his former time was spent battling for Hyrule's freedom. in a worried tone he's been unusually quiet . . . shakes head as if to dispel evile thoughts Don't mind me Marth, he should be along at any moment now. He was just out riding Epona. Anyways, how have you been Marth? It has been seemingly ages since I have seen you. I would have visited earlier, but the reconstruction of my beautiful Hyrule has been my foremost thought after Ganondorf's last attempt to take control. I'm sure you'll understandbeing a preince yourself. a cloud of dust comes into view over the horizon Oh this must be link coming now turns to Marth You two play nice now. grins

Marth

I smile lightly, amused at the "play nice" Yes Princess, I nod back to you in response I start to walk slowly towards the cloud of dust, I rest hand on the hilt of my sword which rest at my side. 'Fanged of not i will defeat him' spoken in thoughts I pick up the pace a little to try and make a small effort to look "Princely" Drawing my blade I freeze awaiting the horse and its master to come into view ' Come on.' Smirking and laughing a little for the thought of having a friendly match with the hero of Hyrule gave me the chills. I pressure my blade with power and ready to strike the oncomeing "Legend"

* * *

I know this chapter was short but hang on. It gets better and longer. Me and 3 others wrote this. We seperated each entry for a different characters point of view. So far only three characters are present. The people writing for them are:  
Codi- Zelda  
Christine- Marth  
Nick- Link  
My character won't be in for a little while. We each get multiple characters so i'll inform you who's who.

If you want to see accidental entries we have a few. They exist because Link was an idiot.  
P.S. I type whatever is in our notebook. I only spell check so don't bite my head off if you don't like the writing style. It gradually changes.  
Thanks and stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Zelda

I watch as the two warriors take a fighting stance, then in a moment as they run towards each other, prepared to fight. My excitement grew as both combatants'

Swords sparked as they clashed together. "Go Link" I smile. While distracted by the spectacle of the fight a shadow skitters along the ground behind Zelda, then it

engulfs me. This goes on unnoticed except by a neigh from Epona.

Marth

Running at link I swing my sword missing once or twice. My sword clashes with Link's. I jump back from Link and point my sword to him. "Legend!" I stand in a

pose to charge power. HAAAA!! Holding that pose my sword glows. "Princess, after this bout what would you say to a banquet as a celebration for the rise of

Hyrule?! A long pause follows. I figure her jaw is locked at such power. "Legend! Come at me!" Leaving the princess unnoticed I focus on my bout.

Link

I block and dodge many of Marth's attacks. After some time Marth's sword starts to glow. I draw back my sword, the world grows dark and only two blades are

visible. I then heard Marth speak and what he said filled me with rage, so I charged. As soon as I did a feeling of dread crept over me. I turn to look where

Zelda was standing and stopped. She was missing. I motioned to Marth to show that she was missing, then I rushed to the spot where she was standing.

Marth

Lowering my blade I look to the vacant area of where Zelda stood. I walk over to Epona and Link. What could've happened? I turn to link. Do you think she

could be inside the castle? I look back to where Zelda stood. We shall finish our bout later. . . For now lets find your beloved. I turn to Epona, strolling past her I

go in my own direction to find Princess Zelda. The wind picks up and clouds roll over head. A light clap of thunder is heard. A short time passes before the

thunderstorm begins. The rain falls dramatically hard.

Princess Zelda

I slowly wake from unconsciousness. "Urgh, where am I? Stands and surveys the sandy dunes. A desert? But how did I wind up here? I call out loudly Is

anybody here? A shadow materializes in front of me into the shape of an orb and speaks in a deep voice. Do not fear Princess. No harm will come to you. This

desert was abandoned some time ago. I turn to the shadow. Why have you brought me here? For that matter where is here? The shadow sighs wearily.

There is a great evile to come and I felt you should be warned. It is an evile that threatens not only your kingdom, but many others. Processing that information

I ask. How do we combat this impending darkness? what form will it take? When will it appear? The shadow begins to speak, pauses, then says. These

unfortunately must go unanswered for my time is short. I will tell you a few things. Firstly, seek help, for it is needed. Secondly, I have left a notice for your friends.

They know your exact location and will act accordingly, and lastly, I give you this. The shadow forms a hand and in it is a silver necklace with a crimson orb

attached. This will Allow you to sort between friend and foe. The very last thing I can say is that the first of you new allies will be arriving shortly. I interrupt.

What will they. . . The shadow cuts me off. Your thirst for knowledge is admirable, but I must go. May you be well when we next meet. The shadow vanishes.

At that moment a spaceship crashes seven feet away scattering sand everywhere.

Codi  
-To Nick and Chris  
And here marks the entry of Zeke! I wonder how many characters we are going to introduce?

This was a message between writers. If want them to stay then tell me if not tell me. Some of them are kind of funny.  
And lastly Who is this mystery character? Tell me who you think it is.


	3. Chapter 3

I decided to try to incorporate the messages the authors wrote each other in there designated areas. I hope it's not too hard to read.

* * *

??

Three other ships fall near the first one, while this was happening someone or something came out of the first. As the dust settles a short figure's outline can be

seen. The figure walks to the nearest to the original ship. It does something and an amazing amount of smaller figures come down the stalk-like legs of the ship.

The dust is completely gone and 150 tiny red plant-like humanoids are there. A small man with ears like Zelda's is in the center of the horde. I am that man. Olimar

and Pikmin have arrived. I walk over to a slightly frightened Zelda with pikmin following, and a puzzled look on my face. A faint glow comes from an item in her hand.

A fainter sound of a horse is in the distance.

-To everyone  
It'll be weird but who knows. Just to make sure that Olimar isn't useless in battle I'm altering him a bit. For the record can Olimar talk or is he mute like Link. I must know. P.S. to readers this is just something in the book.

Link

As soon as Marth took off I took out my Ocarina and started to play. As I played I was pulled upwards to the sky and ended up a few feet from Marth, Epona,

Zelda, and some strange little man and odd plant things. I drew my sword and went to attack this man, but before I could strike Zelda stopped me. Looking puzzled

Zelda explained.

-To Zeke  
Good question. I couldn't find any proof that you might be able to speak (luck little bugger)  
P.S. Readers I don't know how Marth or Epona got there, Link never explained.

Marth

I walk over to a large ledge/hill overlooking the desert. "Link! Zelda!" I gracefully jump down, landing perfectly. I strode over beside Link and the strange

visitor. Who? Zelda explains the story to me. "Ohh." I blink a couple of times. "hmm." Brushing my bangs aside I smile. I stand toward Zelda. "Where

exactly are we?" A bead of sweat rolls down my forehead.

Princess Zelda

I look towards Marth, but glance every so often at the strange new arrival as if to include him into the explanation. "This is the Gerudo Desert. It used to be

home to a group of woman thieves, but they have all died. More recently is housed the Twilight Mirror which is my realm's portal to the realm of the shadows.

Though for the common good of both realms, we have shattered it." I look towards the place where the mirror stood in sad remembrance for a few moments, then

with resolution. "If what the shadow said was true then we must warn my people immediately." I look toward the small stranger. "Do you have any

transportation?" Before he could answer several red spotted creatures, with huge mouths, came towards our group eyeing the pikmin hungrily. I backed up

towards Link. "What are those things?"

* * *

And so ends Chapter three. I would've typed more but I wanted to stop at a good point, and besides my fingers are hurting after 3 chapters in a row. If you have any questions about my friends' odd obsessions to leave certain aspects and technicalities unfinished or unexplained. I will answer to the best of my ability.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello readers. I know it's not that important, but I got my first review from someone named iChocoLove yay. Now, on to the story. I love pikmin. Warning Marth decides to get a little bloody in this one, so... uh... just to warn ya.

* * *

Olimar

Without thinking I mobilize the pikmin. I whistle and the pikmin are ready. As I throw the pikmin they seem to yell. When they hit the bulborbs they start head

butting them. Everytime they hit the bulborbs they burnt them until the bulborbs caught fire all together. I see the pikmin are doing fine for now and go to the

other onions and my ship to get out 150 of the other 4 types of pikmin. As I'm doing this many other creatures appear: Burrowing Spriggates, a few Beady Long

Legs, and green human-like things that have weapons, and some of them were riding giant pigs. I call my pikmin back and grab my log book. I go over to my new

partners as fast as I can and give them my log book. It explained everything about me, the pikmin, and those odd creatures that made these supposed warriors

tremble. After Zelda takes the book and reads a little then closes it. I start jumping wildly to try and get the point across that I need information as well, but they

ignore me and take a battle ready stance. I hang my head in depression and irratation, but when the weird green things yet out a "battle cry" I snapped to

attention and my pikmin mirrored me. We started to attack once more.

Link

As this strange man attacked the foul beast that surrounded us, I protected Princess Zelda. Hacking and slicing with keen precision I defeat each foe one by one.

After killing those around me I reached for my bow and aimed at the creatures surrounding Marth. When I did I heard a scream that made my stomach turn. I turn

to find my fear had come true. Zelda was bound by the bublins. I went to attack, but realized that if I did I'd risk hurting the one that I loved. As I stood there

helpless a dark and foreboding shadow looms overhead...

Marth

I glance over to where Zelda was. A tingle shoots through me, and my sword glows a deep red color. I charge toward one of the beast surrounding me. I slice

with my sword dance 1, then 2, then 3 as if to show off my ability as a prince and swordsman. Most of the beast fall victim to my blade. While off guard one of

the monster snaps its jaws over me. A few moments go by and the creature swallows. The monster starts to the horizon a full creature. Inside the creature,

air is dwindling and fast. My whole body was in excruciating pain. My clothing melted as if it were ice in a cup of hot water. I screamed in agony, choking for air.

The acid burn and numbs every inch of me. "I have to get out of here." I think to myself. I reach for my sword with a now gloveless hand. I grip it as much as my

power allows. Outside the creature stops, realizing something is wrong, and makes an odd purring sound and show a little agony. I slash through the creature

and fall to the ground. I'm covered in organs and black crimson blood, and i'm choking on my own blood. My vision is blurry and my body, aside for a few pieces

of acid burnt cloth, is bare. I start to get up but I fall once more, out cold. I'm to far from any of my partners. My body burns with pain and my mind is blank. Blood,

half mine half the creatures, surrounds me. The monster lay in two pieces with blood pouring from its mouth.

Princess Zelda

I struggle against the ropes that bind me. "Why does the kidnapping always happen to the princess?" I think to myself. The triforce glows from beneath my

glove. "Pikmin I call for your aid." I think trying to use my power. Ten random pikmin who heard my call came to assisst. "Ow! Careful where you are attacking."

I say, a little agitated from this cliche experience. The pikmin continue to attack recklessly until the roped are broken. I stand up and message my now free hands.

"Thank you strange creature."I say as the pikmin just stare obediently. I look to the creautures advancing on Link. The pikmin follow. "Din's Fire!" I yell

determined to exact my revenge. In a huge fiery explosion the enemies fall. Two bublins, coming from behind, get attacked by the ten pikmin who were also

behind me. I look behind completely confused, but shrug and continue to Link. The pikmin once again follow me. I run to Link and get out my sword. "Where's

Marth?" I whisper to link. Upon seeing his blank expression I focus my attention on the battle, dimly noticing the portal of darkness coming from the former

location of the twilight mirror. The darkness in the sky seemed to be connected with it. The pikmin trembled in fear of the darkness.

* * *

So how do you like the edited and revised version of the story? Who loves Olimar (my character)? And who thinks that Zelda's pikmin are awesome. I gave them a

little bigger brains, but they're still dependent on someone.

Codi-Zelda

Nick-Link

Chris-Marth

Zeke-Olimar


	5. Chapter 5

I haven't been getting many reviews. I was looking forward to hearing what you guys think. One more thing we're going to be adding more characters now so one person will be writing for multiple characters. That's about it.

* * *

Olimar

Seeing the tattered condition of my new team I resorted to one of my trump cards. I call upon my new species of pikmin. A

new green onion came from the orbit of this planet. I go to it and take out only ten. The green pikmin had two stems with

flowers then just one. These pikmin had twice the intelligence of the other pikmin and have a potent healing ability. I whistle

and the green pikmin start chanting and dancing around me. The wounds of the two teammates that were hear and the

wounds of the pikmin started to heal. The two native people seemed uniquely unsurprised by this. At that moment everyone

stopped, even the monsters. The darkness at the tower grew three times its original size. I find my friends on both sides of

me. They looked worried and thanks to the monsters that were still around I started to get me very apprehensive. I

gathered my courage and decided to finish this. I gathered 100 yellow pikmin and used their ultimate attack. They got close

together and released an extremely large amount of electricity. Then they spread out and the lightning slowly made a giant

dome of concentrated electricity. This fried every enemy near us. When the dome faded and all of my pikmin came back my

friends looked shocked (no pun intended). A bright flash of purplish, black light came from the tower. The two people who,

until they tell me there names I will call giant Hocotations, started to run towards the light. I followed them because I didn't

want to be alone in a dark desert.

Do people like my advanced pikmin? I don't know if green pikmin will be in pikmin three or not. I just like the thought of

healing pikmin.

Marth

As the darkness falls over me I stay unconscious. Soon after, I start to wave in pain most indescribable. "Urgh… Ow!" I

cringe in pain as I try to sit up. My blood escapes me rapidly. After trying a few times I finally sit up. "Urgh…mmnn.

Zelda….Link…no one?"I look around to see nothing but a vast desert. I groan and grab my sword. I sit for a moment to

gather myself. Once I manage to stand I walk, weakly while having to use my sword for support. "My… castle. I need to

protect my people." I say while looking at the darkness. Limping slightly as I walk I drag on to my castle. As I walk on the

sunset and the moon shines, full. Soon the temperature drops and I can start to see my breath in the air. "My castle", I

keep walking, getting stuck in the sand every now and again until I'm forced to give in to exhaustion and fall. "Huff huff…

man… so… tired. I close my eyes and begin choking. When I catch my breath I slowly fall asleep. I subconsciously curl up in a

ball in the sand and my body rest peacefully, but I dream of my castle coming to ruin.

Link

As Zelda, Olimar, and I race towards the dark light we hear a strange and horrible sound our right. I turn to the sound to

see a powerful dark creature in the horizon. I notice a reed on the ground in front of me. I pick it up play it to summon a

large bird. The bird comes from behind and picks us up then heads toward the dark cloud. We go to face the winged beast

and hope for victory.

Princess Zelda

I survey the ground from the air. "I hope Marth is alright." I turn back to the direction of the creature. It's approaching us at

high speeds. "I hope we'll be alright. For that matter," I pull out my bow and arrows, and start shooting at the creature. The

arrows barely graze the beasts' shoulder. It just angers the beast and it increases its speed. I turn to Link, who is also

firing arrows, and see something on his shoulder. "Link what is…" I stop midsentence as I see one of the pikmin that were

following me jump onto one of Link's arrows. Link smiles slyly as he shoots. His arrow sinks into the flesh of the avion's

throat, and the pikmin start attacking relentlessly. I watch as a light comes from the beasts' mouth and consolidates itself

into a beam. I quickly raise a shield, but it's too late as out bird's wing has been destroyed. We plummet to the ground as

my necklace glows black followed by a royal blue. I hear an impish chuckle that states, "I leave you light realm people alone

and look what happens." Our decent slows and upon impact I black out to the sound of evile laughter mingled with a

familiar, concerned voice.

-everyone

From this point on I will also be Midna.

* * *

Codi-Zelda, Midna

Nick-Link

Chris-Marth

Zeke-Olimar

And one more character for the royal blue. I won't tell you who it is or who plays him yet though.


	6. Chapter 6

I still want more reviews so people stop being so lazy. sigh. This chapter was so long I might have carpel tunnel. It is more than have of the total of the previous chapters combined.

* * *

**Olimar**

As we land on the sand a dark portal appeared. Two figures walk out of the portal.

One is a female, who is obviously the source of the portal magic, and the other, is shorter

than I am. He had a sword that reminded me of lightning, and he was covered in armor

which hid his face. I stalled for a second to assess these new people. I decide to ignore

them for now and check on Zelda.

The short man says, "She's fine, but I'd protect for awhile because Midna and I

are going to take care of the dark avion over there." He is talking to me, but Link gets

defensive. Luckily the bird screeches loudly making him jump. Midna tells Link to get

ready because Meta Knight and she were setting up a trap. Then the cape on Meta

Knights' back suddenly turned into large, demon-like wings. He ascended at a great

speeds making the sand near him go everywhere. When Meta Knight stopped he was

right in the path of the bird. He rushes at it, and he and the bird are on a collision course.

They were both going extremely fast, and right before they collided Meta Knight veered

left and cut the right wing of the bird off. Before it could retaliate Meta Knight Made a

swift U-turn and sliced the other wing with a slash so fast I couldn't see it. Right before

the bird fell, it tried to slash at Meta Knight with its talons by flipping over, but he parried

it instantly and cut its leg clean off. Through the corner of my eye I see Midna lifting

Link into the air. I look back up to see the bird coming down near Zelda and I. I call

many purple pikmin to make a barrier of sorts. As the bird crashes my pikmin throw it

under Link. Midna sends Link falling and Link readies his sword. He raises the sword

over his head, and as he swings it down it shines. Combined with his speedy decent and

the force of his swing the moment he hits the birds head it dies.

**Meta Knight**

After the battle all of us go the ruins near the giant tower to rest. We make camp and get a fire going. Midna brings back a boar carcass and the body of what Olimar calls a red bulborb. While Link looks after Zelda, and Midna and Olimar make dinner I read all of Olimar's notes, journal entries, and species logs. I look up to see Olimar's ships coming to him after he presses a few buttons on his right wrist. He comes out with what I can only assume are pikpik carrots. When he sees Midna tasting the bulborb he almost pukes in his suit. After that he sends all of the pikmin to their respective ships. He goes back to his ship and gets many other ingredients, while this is happening Midna finds a giant pot and cleans it. They works together to make a pikboarborb stew. It smells pretty good after awhile. Zelda comes to and is startled to see Link practically standing over her. Link moved and she got up and looked at Midna and me in confusion. She closed her eyes when she smelled the aroma coming from the stew.

After a second or two of silence Zelda ask, "What are you two doing, why are we here, and who are you?" She looks at me when asking the third question.

"I will explain over dinner. Come, Midna and Olimar spent awhile making it." I state blandly. Zelda puts up her hand in protest, but her stomach interrupts her with a loud growl. When everyone gets a bowl from Olimar's ship and fills it I begin. "Midna and I used this", I hold up a royal blue gem in my sword, "This is a portal stone. These allow people to travel from universe to universe, realm to realm, or even to another stone.

" Zelda interrupts me saying, "I thought Midna destroyed the only portal.

" I did too, but I found another." Midna says with a somewhat guilty tone in her voice.

I clear my throat, "Each portal stone can only go to certain worlds. I found one for the twilight, Olimar probably found one that lead him here, and you can bet there will be more." I point to the necklace around Zelda's neck, "Most of the stones appear to be like regular jewelry. Through my travels I've acquired that each universe has a single, much larger portal with much more powerful abilities. I have also learned that you had one of these here. You should feel privileged to have it on your planet, and you should feel embarrassed and ashamed to have destroyed it." Zelda attempts to protest but when she sees Midna looking towards the ground she stops. I decide to explain further. "These large portals are able to take you anywhere. I understand why you destroyed it, but you should have learned more before making such a rash decision." I look up to see the moon almost directly overhead. "You should go to sleep now. You will need your strength. Link and Olimar nod their heads and Link walks off to make a bed for Zelda and him to sleep, and Olimar puts out the fire and starts off towards ship. I stop him and give him a disc that explains things that he might want to know. He seems overjoyed by this and rushes to his ship. Midna fly's off towards the other direction. Everything is pitch black aside from the stars in the clear night sky.

An hour or two later Zelda wakes up in a slight panic. She finds me sitting on a dilapidated, stone wall. She speaks with a panicked sternness in her voice. "What happened to Marth, and the darkness coming from the tower top? And what about…" I stop her by raising my hand.

"After the avion died the dark light disappeared. Whatever or whoever caused it didn't need to stay any longer We're safe for now. Midna didn't report seeing any human in the desert when she went to get food. We will search the tower in the morning." She started to calm down, "I'm on lookout. Go back to bed." She yawns, but still looks worried. "Midna put up a barrier and besides you shouldn't worry about everyone and everything." Without another word she went back to bed. I heard another yawn and it was silent again.

-I was bored and I decided to write a lot.

**Link**

As I sleep I toss and turn. I awake in a cold sweat, recalling a nightmare. The nightmare was about my opposite. Something worse than anything else that I've ever faced before. Worse than Ganon, Vatti, Majora's Mask, worse than any of my previous enemies, Shadow Link. I go to Meta Knight, as he was the only one awake, I explain my dream and he looked somewhat concerned, but said nothing. I decide to stay awake and keep a lookout with him. Fear still crept in my mind as I remember my encounters with him. I look down to where Zelda is and decide to lay down next to her. I hop down from the wall and leave Meta Knight.

-I am now Shadow Link. I am playing on both side of this thing. Mwuhahahahahaha…..Pie

**Shadow Link**

I stand in front of Hyrule Castle laughing in a maniacal manner. "The Castle is mine." I walk to the castle doors killing any guards that get in my way. I enter the doors and sit on the throne. "Ahh, this is nice. All of Hyrule is mine. I point to a servant cowering behind the spirit statues. "You there! Bring me milk!" I get up and walk to the balcony and look to see the huge army of shadow beast at my command. "Not even Link can stop me now!" I race to the temple of light and plunge the dark master sword into the pedestal. Everything near Hyrule Castle is covered in darkness.

-Moo

**Marth**

I awaken and the night sky still present. "Unn. Link and the others." I think to myself still weak from my previous encounters. I sit up and realize my body threatens to freeze over with goose bumps. "My castle… I have to…go."I stand up this time with a little more strength. I use the moon as light as I go on. Only very small pieces of clothing made it through the beasts' belly and my armor. I walk for what seems like hours until I reach my destination. I gaze at my castle over a small hill and see its being attacked. At this site my heroes' blood kicks in on high, and gives me more strength. I grasp my blade and rush down to try and control this battle

"Prince…?" This man's voice was deep and mysterious. He held a normally two handed sword with one hand. A small clang was all that was heard from his side. I smile and take sides with these two. I see the other warrior has fiery hair and is rather young. Our swords clash with these strange monsters. After a short while my body funs out of adrenalin and I start to feel pain. The strong mysterious swordsman gets in a monster's path, as it heads for me. His sword glows crimson and sheds tears of flame. He slashes the enemies of darkness and they burn to death. I can only stare at him.

"I commend you…Ike of…Crimea." With a sideways glance I regain some strength and dash towards another enemy.

"Let me handle this one Marth." The young fiery haired boy says as he runs in front of me kills a monster than gets back to back with me.

"Roy?" We are all surrounded.

"Marth of Altea. Long time no see." I smile and answer tiredly

"My castle was destroyed once… I will not… let my people down. I will protect… them with my heart."

"Enough of the small talk. It's time to fight." Ike says while taking out many monsters with one valiant swing. I nod and use my Falchion to clear a path through the monsters. Pain burns through my entire body and it becomes evident to Ike and Roy that I am greatly weakened. "Tch! Bring it on." Ike says but gets cut off from Roy and I because a monster crashes into him.

"What are these things?" Roy ask as he pokes at an already dead creature.

"They seem to be… Wait I thought I told you to guard the portal chamber. Why aren't you still there?" I say almost yelling at Roy.

"Well, it's not my fault most of these creatures came from that room." I sigh and stand back up and Ike makes his way back to us and we all rush to the chamber. Roy stays right outside the chamber defeating any other enemies trying to get in. Ike runs into the chamber and uses his Great Aether and takes out a lot of the enemies inside. In the chamber a black portal ominously spins. Another one of my Falchions is on the floor with a note attached to it. It states, "Your Prince will not be seen alive unless you have a fair Margin –Sothe-

-I have taken Sothe, Roy, and Ike as my parts. 'T.T'

**Midna**

I awake startled by a sudden flash of blue. "Huh? What happened?. I see Meta Knight on the ground and help him up. "I thought you said we were safe. If we're so safe than what was that tough guy?" He holds his hand up to silence me and I get angry, but realize that everyone else is still asleep and calm down. Meta Knight looks a little angry as well. "Don't take things so personally! Instead of pouting why don't you come with me to see what the heck that was? Whatever it was it was fast. Did you happen to see what direction it went in oh fearless night watch?" Meta Knight grunts obviously irritated and points to a nearby forest. "Lead the way." I spare a glance towards the camp to make sure all is quiet. "Be safe guys." Upon whispering this I turn and follow Meta Knight into the forest.

We follow the tracks that look more like skids in the dirt than actual tracks. "What kind of creature could have made these? Anything from your world?" He shakes his head and we come to a clearing. "Is that… a blue hedgehog?!"

**Princess Zelda**

Something pricks at my subconscious and it wakes me up. Seeing Link beside me, I smile for a second before nudging him awake."Link, honey wake up. I think Hyrule may be in danger." He awakes confused at what I just said so I continue, "I had a horrible feeling. Something's just not right. I've been worried about my people for a while now and I fear something awful has happened them." I look down, "I don't think I could bear it if something harmful happened to them while I was away." Link nods understandingly then gets up and starts to pack our things. I start to think of the others. "Should we leave now? What about Olimar and the others? Who and where is the enemy? Is Marth okay?" Link looks exasperated and overwhelmed. "Okay we'll go now, but wait just a second." I take off my portal stone necklace and place it on Olimar, who for some reason is asleep outside of his ship. "May your safety be assured. I turn to Link and he starts to play the Prelude of Light. Right as we teleport a dark ball of energy flies past us, and misses by inches. I look to Link, "Zant?!"

* * *

Codi-Zelda, Midna

Chris-Marth, Roy, Ike, Sothe

Nick-Link, S/Link

Zeke-Olimar, Meta Knight

Zant??

Ganondorf gets one entry before his writer gives up if you want to see it review. NOW :O People will start be writing like this much more often because almost every character get an entry in every chapter. Ow! the Carpel Tunnel... must stop typing.


	7. Chapter 7

Olimar's Pre-story

Olimar's Pre-story

Zac Freedle AB3

"Captain's Log 10/27/89, 21:30; It has been five days since I took off for the distant planet. Everything is looking well. All technology is running smoothly. I can not wait until I meet the pikmin again. I hope I find new species. It will be different without my right hand man Louie."

"Captain's Log 10/28/89 21:00; It has been six days since I left Hocotate for the distant planet. I found a strange gem in the food supplies. I found out uses energy much more efficiently than any other power supply I've seen. I have decided to use it for the communication light connected to my helmet. I should be able to control at least two thousand pikmin at one time now."

"Captain's Log 10/29/89 21:25; It has been seven days since I left Hocotate. I am one day away from the distant planet. I picked up a minor disturbance within range of my ship. I tried to locate it but to no avail. The light on my helmet acted strangely to the disturbance"

"Captain's Log 10/30/89 21:34; I have arrived at the distant planet. I decided not to land on the planet because I saw hundreds of Onions rushing away from the planet. I saw fires and explosives being used on the surface. I believe someone is causing damage to the ecosystem on the distant planet. I have decided to go back to Hocotate to inform the Police force about this horrible event. I hope the pikmin will be safe."

"Captains Log 10/31/89 20:58; It has been one day since I left the desecrated distant planet for Hocotate. I have decided to try and use the gem I found to power the ship. With it I should reach Hocotate in just thirty six hours. I noticed the same disturbance from two days ago again and once again I found nothing.

Six Onions from the distant planet have started to follow me. There is one red, one blue, one yellow, one green, one brown, and one pink. The green, brown and pink Onions are new to me. If the colors of the Onions define the colors of the pikmin inside then I have found three new species already. My scanners pick up that there are five hundred pikmin in each onion. With the one thousand pikmin in my ship currently that brings my total to four thousand pikmin. I will try my new engine power source tonight."

"Captain's Log 11/1/89 00:47; Something weird is going on with the ship. It has been one hour since I started up my new engine power source. It appears my ship is also affecting the onions. The same disturbance from yesterday has appeared again, except this time it's everywhere. The ships have started to glow and we are all picking up speed at an extremely rapid rate. The glow is so bright I can not see anymore. I will try to…" (Silence).

" It is 6:23 and I seem to have passed out during the phenomenon. I have checked all of the onions and my ship. Everything is fine, there are no more abnormalities. I have decided to put the gem back into my communication light. It is too unpredictable to use as a major power source. I have been sent to a place in space that I do not recognize. I will travel around looking for a planet that might be able to tell me where I am. Luckily I have a good five years of oxygen left. I learned my lesson from the first time I visited the distant planet."

"Captain's Log 11/12/89 13:34; I have finally found a planet the pikmin and I may go. We will be investigating it tomorrow. I do not have much food left. I have had to share some of it with the pikmin. It is apparent that the onions can not hold much food. I must at least find food on this new planet. My ship's Galactic Navigation system is probably malfunctioning. It says I'm five thousand years in the past and in a completely different galaxy. Could that gem really have done this?"

"Captain's Log 11/13/89 10:50; I have decided to record my entire visit to the new planet. I am only taking the blue, red, and yellow onions for safety purposes. I am now entering the planet's atmosphere. Huh?! What's going on the ship is getting pulled in by some abnormal force! The engines cut out! The onions are also being affected oddly. My scanners did not pick up gravity this strong. The ship and the onions are glowing again I think the gem is the source of this. It seems something is pulling us to the planet. I see a bright light on the planet. We are headed straight for it. Five seconds till impact... Is that a desert?" All that is heard is the sound of a crash.

I sigh and lean back in my chair. I had just got done reviewing my latest recordings. I look out of my ship and see my new friends on this strange planet. If the disc that Meta Knight gave me told me the truth then I will have more friends and enemies. I walk over and turn on the tape recorder and start my next captain's log.

"Captain's Log 11/14/89 01:37; My ship has crashed on the planet. Luckily the natives here are kind and hospitable. This was my first day on the planet with no name, on the continent of Hyrule. Natives on the planet are intelligent but are still using swords and arrows. At the moment a war seems to be on the horizon. I have met five of the natives so far. Thanks to them I survived. Shortly after I landed three of the natives appeared and an army of creatures that attempted to kill us. The odd thing was there were Red Bulborbs and Burrowing Spriggats from the distant planet, and a new humanoid species called Bublins. They are like swamp green half human half wild boar. They were savages and didn't hesitate to attack us. The natives that helped me are named Link, Zelda, and Marth. Unfortunately Marth disappeared during the battle, we are hoping he's okay."

"I was able to find out about the green pikmin. Green pikmin have two leaves instead of the original one, and have extraordinary healing powers. I used them to heal Zelda, Link, and all of my pikmin. These creatures are ever more outstanding than I first thought. I can not wait to try out the other two species of pikmin."

"After a majority of the creatures were defeated a giant black bird came out of an ominous cloud near a decrepit tower. The sight of the bird sent chills down my spine and frightened the pikmin. My friends Link and Zelda reacted without giving the danger a second thought. Link summoned his own bird by whistling on a thin plant, and we all took off towards the other bird. We attempted to harm it but nothing we did worked. The dark avion ended up striking us down. We began falling back to the ground, Link's bird was dead, and neither of us could fly. When we thought all was lost a black rip in the middle of the air came out of nowhere and we began to float down. A short, female, impish-like humanoid came out and saved us with what they call magic. Another person came out with her but he was clad in armor and seemed to be an orb with arms and legs. The female's name is Midna and the man's name is Meta Knight. He gave me a disc that explained what happened to me and what is going on, on this planet. Apparently a war between five armies shall begin soon. Ancient weapons, abilities and magic are going to be used and millions of lives are in danger. of I think he knows more than he leads on. "

"At the moment my new companions Link, Zelda, Midna, and Meta Knight are outside the ship sleeping in what probably used to be a fort under the decrepit tower. I am going to sleep outside tonight to study this planet more thoroughly and make a chart of the sky. I have also decided to stay here and help these people. I will not be recording any more captains' logs until I am done here. I just hope that the distant planet is okay."

"Oh! Before I forget I believe that there might be a way home somewhere on this planet. If the bulborbs got here then I can use their way to get out." I turn off the recorder, yawn and begin to walk outside. "I hope I can get back home." I say in a slightly depressed tone. Then I turn off the lights to the ship and walk outside.

Outside it is almost pitch black. The only light is the full moon. I see Meta Knight Sitting and a dilapidated wall. "He must be on look out." I whisper to myself, walking over to where Zelda and Link are sleeping and find an unused pillow in Link's bag. I take it and sit it on a large rock. I lay down on it and fall asleep completely forgetting all of my troubles. I have a nice dream of my wife and kids. We are having dinner in a new house I bought for my family. We are laughing, having a good time. It is perfect. I wake up blinded by a black light and startled because of loud crashing sound. I look up and see a man floating. His hand was covered in darkness. It's obvious that I might be in danger.


End file.
